dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bae Doo Na
Perfil thumb|250px|Bae Doo Na *'Nombre:' 배두나 / Bae Doo Na *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 54 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' O Dramas * Secret Forest 2 (tvN, 2020) * Kingdom 2 (Netflix, 2019) * Kingdom (Netflix, 2018) * Matrimonial Chaos (KBS2, 2018) * Secret Forest (tvN, 2017) * Gloria (MBC, 2010) * God of study (KBS2, 2010) * How to Meet a Perfect Neighbor (SBS, 2007) * Someday (OCN, 2006) * Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) * Rosemary (KBS, 2003) * Country Princess (MBC, 2003) * Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) * Turn Your Angry Face (KBS, 2000) * RNA (KBS, 2000) * School (KBS, 1999) * Love Story (SBS, 1999) * Kwangki (KBS2, 1999/2000) Series * American Horror History (FX, 2016) * Sense8 (Netflix, 2015-2016; 2018) Temas para Dramas *''Ready to Fly '' tema para Gloria (2010) (feat Jung Jae Yun) *''I'm A Fool'' tema para Gloria (2010) *''Gloria (Club ver.)'' tema para Gloria (2010) Programas de TV *''Angel's Kiss'' (KBS, 1998) *''Ad Madness'' (KBS, 1999) *''Love Story: Miss Hip-hop and Mr. Rock'' (SBS, 1999) *Music Camp (MBC, 1999 *Sense8 (Georgeville television, 2015) Películas *Persona (2019) *Drug King (2018) *The Tunnel (2016) *Jupiter Ascending (2015) *A Girl At My Door (2014) *Cloud Atlas (2013) *As One (2012) * Doomsday Book (2012) * Air Doll (2009) * The Host (2006) * Tea Date (2005) * Linda Linda Linda (2005) * Spring Bears Love (2005) * Tube (2003) * Saving My Hubby (2002) * Sympathy for Mr. Vengeance (2002) * Take Care Of My Cat (2001) * Plum Blossom (2000) * Barking Dogs Never Bite (2000) * Ring Virus (1999) Temas para Películas *''Rinda Rinda (Linda Linda)'' tema para Linda Linda Linda (2005) *''Boku no Migite (My Right Hand)'' tema para Linda Linda Linda (2005) *''Owaranai Uta (Never Ending Song)'' tema para Linda Linda Linda (2005) Programas de Radio *Radio TenTen Club (SBS, 1999) Teatro *Sunday Seoul (2004) Anuncios *Jack&Jill Urban Farm campaña *Aladdin Bookstore *Suntory I love vegi *Make Up For Ever *Eryn Brinie *2008 Kia Sportage *LG PixDix *Tomato Savings Bank - Let's Love *KT Nespot *Ssamzie *Whisper P&G *Crencia *G-Rush *Korea Association of Information & Telecommunication *Donga Otsuka DemiSoda *Migliore *Binggrae 하트유, 하트유 Cool, Power Cap, Chew-ets *Lykea Cosmetics *TM21 *COOLDOG, 꾸띠, i.n.v.u. catalogs Vídeos Musicales * DEAN, KOLON SPORT - Flower Power (2017) *Yoon Jong Shin feat. Yoo Hee Yeol - Temperature of Separation (2010) *Hot Potato - Confession (2010) *Hot Potato - Seesaw (2010) *Every Little Thing - Tsumetai Ame (2009) *Kang Kyun Sung - Every Time I Look at You (2007) *Kim Don Kyu - Only (2000) *Ray Jay - Party Time (2000) *Fish - You (2000) Reconocimientos * 2018 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja junto a Cha Tae Hyun (Matrimonial Chaos) * '''2016 37th Blue Dragon Film Awards: '''Premio a la Popularidad (The Tunnel) * '''2015 9th Asian Film Awards: Mejor Actriz (A Girl At My Door) * 2010 Tokyo Sports Film Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Air Doll) * '''2010 Takasaki Film Festival: Mejor Actriz (Air Doll) * 2006 Director's Cut Awards: Best Performer/s Award (The Host cast) * 2002 Pusan Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * 2002 Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * 2001 Chunsa Film Art Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * '''2001 Korean Critics Association Awards: Mejor Actriz (Take Care of My Cat) * 2000 KBS Acting Awards: Actriz más popular * 2000 Blue Dragon Film Awards: Mejor nueva actriz *'1999 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Nueva Actriz (School) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Hanyang University *'Especialidades:' Fotografía *'Familia:' Un hermano mayor y otro pequeño. Su madre era una actriz de teatro llamada Kim Hwa-Young. *Entre el 31 de Julio al 5 de Agosto de 2008 viajó a Nepal y filmó un documental de caridad. *Bae hizo su debut en Hollywood en Cloud Atlas en 2012. *El 20 de mayo del 2014 se confirmó su relación sentimental con el actor británico Jim Sturgess, su co-estrella en Cloud Atlas. En marzo de 2015 se confirmó que después de dos años de relación, la pareja se separó. *Fue la inspiración para el personaje de GoGo de la exitosa película Big Hero 6. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Ingles *Instagram Galería 0387c619ef5b5870_baedoona_instyle_5.jpg 39447ace830b2cb1_baedoona_instyle_8.jpg 57c87580b767e8b4_baedoona_highcut_2.jpg Bae Doo Na.jpg 4cd4a8c014b96e8f_baedoona_highcut_3.jpg Bae Doo Na2.jpg Bae Doo Na3.jpg Bae Doo Na4.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo